Will you heal me?
by underhell20
Summary: Akaito was kicked out of his house by his family when he was found making out with Mikuo. He wasn't at fault but he was blamed. As he wandered the streets, he meets someone he never knew, his brother, Kaito. Sex scenes inside. Boyxboy. M-rated. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

Will you heal me?

**A/N: *Looks around with awkward silence in the background apart from the washing machine* *sighs* Well then, hi again. I've come up with a new fanfic ^w^ It's just GLO-RI-OUS! O.o *mutters to self: goddam it robbaz and walrus* *coughs* ahem ahem, enjoy this fanfic, kay? ^^**

**=w=**

The tired red-head staggered along the sidewalk, dodging the people who walked past him. His clothes were dirty and his hair was messy. He lost his job and his family threw him out just because they found him making out with Mikuo. It was the green-haired male's fault. The red-head walked to a nearby wall and slumped on it before collapsing to the ground, his vision begun getting blurry as his consciousness began to fade.

Akaito heard a male voice above him and found out that the male was talking to him. His eyes strained to hear him and his eyes were trying to keep open but to no avail. All Akaito heard was, "...you okay? Might need to take you back..."

As his vision began to fade further, he felt hands gripping his arms tightly and shaking him hard, jolting him out of his state. His eyes darted everywhere before they settled on a pair of blue eyes. Something seemed off, the eyes were bigger than he expected. As he looked down for the person's mouth it was also big, also did the face. Only then did he realise that the person was too close to him. He blushed hard from the invasion of his personal space.

"Are you okay? Hey, answer me. I might need to take you back," the male spoke more clearly this time. Akaito stared at the male for a moment before pulling the blue-haired male in for a hug. He needed the warmth of that other person. It was dark and it was cold.

The blue-haired male sighed heavily before putting his arms around the red-head and pulling him in closer, giving the red-head warmth which he needed so much. Akaito felt himself blush harder when he felt the blue-haired male nuzzling his head in his hair.

"Hey, can I at least know your name?" the blue-haired male asked, voice soft. "Akaito..." the red-head whispered back. The blue-haired male replied with a soft smile on his features, "Nice to meet you Akaito. I'm Kaito. And in case you don't know, I recognize your name. You're my long lost younger brother," Kaito muttered softly as he ran his fingers through the red-head's hair.

Akaito's eyes widened in surprise. This was his older brother? "You might be surprised but I'm very happy to see you again. I thought you died when mom took you and you two went off to America without me or dad 11 years ago," the blue-haired male went on as he hugged his younger brother tighter, warming his younger brother up much more to prevent him from getting too cold.

"Let's get you to my place and get you cleaned up and warmed up, okay?" Kaito asked as he pulled away slightly to look at Akaito's flushed face. "O-okay," the red-head stammered.

Kaito helped the red-head up and began leading the way before he heard a dull thud behind him. "I'm too tired..." Akaito groaned. Kaito chuckled and obediently carried his younger brother on his back and went on his way back to his house.

**=w=**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 complete! :D Anyways, if I get reviews... you're getting more chapters. Man, I'm so bad at fanfics that it hurts : R&R please~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Will you heal me?

**A/N: Hey... you guys like reading yaoi right? =_= fine, fine. Did you read my summary? I hope not. So I can see you suffer when you see M-rated contents later in the story hehehe : D anyways, prepare to READ like a NERD or some kind of fan of yaoi. I don't know what crap. ENJOY!**

**=w=**

Kaito huffed heavily as he carried the weight on top of him. Akaito may be light but walking for such a long distance with someone on you? That's tiring as hell. The blue-haired male quickened his pace, wanting to get the unconscious male on top of him off as quickly as possible.

After a good (or very awful) half an hour, he reached the mansion which was his home. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a maid before her eyes widened and she hurried to get the bodyguards to help lift the red-head off him.

When the bodyguards hurried into the room, they lifted Akaito off the blue-haired male and asked Kaito where the red-head should be placed. "Leave him on the couch. Then you may leave the room," he ordered as he took a seat at one end of the couch, allowing the bodyguards to lay his brother on the other end. The bodyguards and the maid hurriedly left as their Master ordered them to.

Kaito stared at Akaito's sleeping face. It was cute and sexy at the same time. It was an interesting observation indeed. Akaito's eyes were shut beautifully, his mouth slightly agape and his hair messy. Kaito sighed and scooted over and lifted the red-head's upper body and laid him on his brother's lap.

Kaito ran his fingers through the soft, red hair. It reminded him a lot about fur. He liked cats, especially their fur. Akaito's hair was almost the same as theirs. Kaito poked his younger brother's face, trying to wake the red-head up. Just when he was about to give up, his brother's eyes fluttered open.

His eyes were blood red, and when his eyes were fully opened, they were a bright red. Kaito stared into the eyes as they stared back. The distance between the two males suddenly decreased rapidly.

They both reached out for the other before a loud crash distracted them. "Ah! Sorry! I was here to send over some drinks and tripped over your sunglasses! Sorry to interrupt!" a waiter exclaimed apologetically in shock. Kaito stared at him calmly and smiled, "It's fine, just put it down and leave, please?" The waiter nodded back and placed the tray of drinks on the table and immediately retreated back to the kitchen.

"Well then, where were we?" Kaito smirked as he stared at innocent red eyes. "Um, almost kissing each other?" Akaito nervously laughed. Kaito tilted his head slightly and closed the distance between the both of them.

**=w=**

**A/N: Yay! Yay! I'm so happy for Chapter 2 to be completed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I won't force you to R&R. Teehee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Will you heal me?

**A/N: Welcome... back... to... "Will you heal me?"! *sighs* I have decided to continue with this story because I AM SO BORED! Anyways, let's see... I haven't planned the plot before I even typed this note... Crap... So, yea... Akaito will be staying at Kaito's mansion for the time being :D So, let's get started! Yea! Haha... ha... o.o**

**=w=**

Kaito watched as his younger brother's eyes flutter close. He felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. Kaito obediently shifted closer and licked gently on his brother's lower lip, causing a moan to escape Akaito. Using this opportunity, he slid his tongue inside the red-head's mouth and explored the warm cavern.

Akaito gripped Kaito's hair, causing the blue-haired male to stop for a moment. Akaito immediately twirled the tongue in his mouth with his own. The feel of the other tongue which was doing the same back to his was overwhelming. Kaito smirked and tilted his head further, deepening the kiss even further if it was possible. He was busy staring at the deep blush on his brother's face as they two French-kissed.

Akaito reluctantly pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva attaching their tongues together as the two panted for air. "That was... amazing," Akaito forced out in between breaths with eyes wide and a red blush on his cheeks. "I know..." Kaito breathed out beside Akaito's ear, causing the red-head to back away from the cool feeling. The red-head's blush was indeed at its deepest now.

"Look at you blushing! How cute! I wish I was with you all this time!" Kaito exclaimed happily. Akaito put his arm on his face to hide his embarrassment. Kaito chuckled and moved closer and removed the red-head's arm from his face gently. His smile immediately faded as he stared at his brother's face.

The red-head was still blushing but the tears were evident on his face too. "Kaito-nii... how can you still be joking after we haven't met in a long time? I didn't even know you before now but joking doesn't help this matter at all," Akaito muttered softly as he glanced at the couch he was sitting on.

Kaito stared blankly at the red-head. Akaito was cute all the time. How did he not know that such an adorable kid grew up to be an adorable man too? Kaito sighed heavily and pulled Akaito to his chest, making the red-head's eyes widen as he turned his head slightly to get some air as he wiped tears from his face.

"You know, dad and me were like you when you and mom left us. We were crying so hard back then. We didn't sleep for days, almost a week before we finally calmed down. We were very sad during those days, Akaito. It was... unbearable," Kaito muttered as his own tears pooled in his eyes.

Akaito sat there silently as his brother nuzzled his head in the red-head's neck as tears slid down his pale cheeks. When Akaito felt the tears on the skin of his neck, his eyes widened. He didn't expect that leaving with his mom could inflict so much pain to his dad and his brother.

Akaito's eyes softened after a while and he ran his fingers through the blue locks of his brother's hair. "Sorry, I didn't know that you even existed. Mom only talked about dad. Mom didn't even say a word about you when I asked her if I had a brother. She kept her mouth shut all the time when it comes to that topic. Now that I've met you, I'm so happy," Akaito muttered as he smiled softly, when he felt Kaito smile against his neck.

"Those words... they cheer me up so much," Kaito smiled wider as he pulled away and stared at his adorable brother's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot something. Will you follow me?" Kaito asked the red-head as he stood up. The red-head nodded as he stood up as well.

Kaito led the way through the halls as one hallway appeared after another. When they finally reached the room, Akaito was dazed. "Here, you can have your bath. I forgot that you were dirty," Kaito muttered as he handed his embarrassed brother a towel and a set of clothing which was a red hoodie and skinny jeans. "Sadly, this is all I have for you. All my clothes are expensive and I can't afford to ruin them or my wife will scream at me," he muttered as he looked away, embarrassed.

"No problem," Akaito stated as he stared at the blue-haired male, waiting for him to leave. "What?" Kaito asked as he stared back at the red-head, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you leaving?" Akaito asked, narrowing his eyes. "No, I watch others when they bathe," Kaito stated blankly.

Akaito blinked in surprise and asked the blue-haired male to turn around but Kaito just wouldn't budge. Akaito sighed in defeat as he started to remove his clothes.

**=w=**

**A/N: Well, that's it for the chapter. There might be more yaoi in the next chapter. Or maybe even hard ones. *cough* so, yea. Look out for the next chapter. Peace! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Will you heal me?

**A/N: Hm... I'm so formal sometimes. I went out to get some stamps for my sister earlier and it was so tiring. She had work and I sat at home bored when she asked me to get it. I went around aimlessly until I found the spot and I also had to wait for the guy! GOD! That's not the point of the story -_- Anyways; Kaito is one hell of a grown-up brat in this chapter and also, he's badass... and there's Miku. I know she screws things up haha. She's like, evil in this one and also seductive. Oh yea, there's some cheesy moments. Hahaha! You'll see along the way unless you want me to point it out later. =3=**

**=w=**

Akaito stepped into the shower fully naked and closed the shower curtains as Kaito sat at the toilet bowl. He wanted to see his brother's naked body but he could wait until next time. He sighed, feeling bored. He wished his wife was there to entertain him but she was busy entertaining guests at the night club although it was day time.

He looked at the set of clothing on the sink before an idea popped in his head. He smirked evilly as he picked up the clothing and crept out of the bathroom while Akaito sat in the bathtub, enjoying the feel of the water and scrubbing himself clean.

Kaito hurried along the hallways until he reached his wife's bedroom and he searched through her wardrobe for any available clothing for the red-head to wear. His eyes gleamed when he saw a set of clothing that settled his eyes on them. They were made up of a black undershirt which had long black sleeves, a red loose short-sleeved shirt which stopped about halfway of a person's torso, a red skirt with pleats with a black belt and to end it off was a pair of red and black leather boots.

Kaito took the clothing from the wardrobe and stuffed the hoodie and the skinny jeans in a corner of his wife's room and hurried back to the bathroom where Akaito was. He peeked inside and found that Akaito was still having his bath. He silently placed the set of clothing on the sink and left the bathroom and waited outside, giggling like a girl thinking that Akaito would overreact and look funny in those clothes.

When Akaito finished his bath, he sighed and drained the water before he dried himself and opened the curtains and stepped out of the bathtub. When he looked back up and saw that his clothing had been switched, his eyes widened in surprise. He sighed and chuckled to himself.

He slipped on the clothing without a word of complain. It felt nice on his body. He had worn these types of clothing before. But the one he wore now was more comfortable than the others. He put on the boots that had been placed with the clothing and opened the bathroom door to find Kaito staring at him with eyes wide with amazement.

Akaito chuckled lightly as the blue-haired male examined him. The way the undershirt fit him perfectly and the way the loose short-sleeved shirt clung to his shoulders without sliding off and the way the skirt rode low on the red-head's hips. It was just captivating. "Wow, you look hot," Kaito breathed out.

"I know. I've tried this kind of clothing before and my friends complimented me before about them. Sadly, I can't seem to know how they look like anymore after I left my hometown," Akaito laughed breathily. Kaito smiled softly upon seeing the red-head so happy after the day before when he was crying.

He decided to bring a topic that he knew would hurt the red-head. "Hey Akaito?" he asked. "Yeah?" the red-head answered back after laughing. "Uh, why were you crying yesterday?" the blue-haired male asked, unsure if it was right to ask such a personal question. He hoped that it wasn't a personal attack. "Oh... Mom and my step-dad kicked me out after they found me kissing my best friend. I wasn't the one that kissed him. He pulled me in for a kiss but suddenly my parents popped out of nowhere and found us like that. It was embarrassing. I didn't know it turned out that way," the red-head sighed heavily.

"Oh, sorry..." Kaito apologized. "It's not your fault. It just happened out of nowhere. You weren't there so you're not at fault," Akaito smiled at his brother. Kaito didn't smiled back as regret flashed through his eyes, "You had to bear through all that because I wasn't there." Akaito stood there, face blank. "Dude, what's done is done, okay? There's no way to turn back unless we have a time machine but sadly, we don't," Akaito flashed a smile, brightening the mood, finally making his regretful brother smile back.

The two stared at each other after a moment. They weren't sure of what to talk about. Akaito got on his tiptoes as he was shorter and pressed a light kiss to Kaito's lips surprising the other male. "No worries, we'll be fine as long as we're together okay?" Akaito comforted his brother. Kaito nodded back, happy that Akaito was now a person that thinks positively.

Their moment was interrupted when a knock on the door broke them out of their lovey-dovey daze. As a waiter hurried to open it, Kaito shouted at him, "Don't worry, I'll get it!" The waiter nodded and backed away.

The two brothers walked to the door and Kaito opened the door to find his sexy and naughty wife on the doormat, her dress crumpled and her hair messy, probably from making out with a bunch of other men. "Oh, who's this gentleman over here?" the female seductively spoke, causing Akaito to tense. His first thoughts of her was, "This is a slut, oh my god!" Kaito, on the other hand, smiled and introduced the two of them to each other, "Akaito, this is my wife, Miku and Miku, this is my brother, Akaito." Miku grinned at the red-head while Akaito gave her a polite smile.

Akaito bowed down as a sign of respect but Miku had stepped beforehand and his head hit his boobs. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected that to happen. "Oh, why are you wearing that? Nevermind, it's cute on you!" Miku exclaimed as she answered her on question as she stared at the red-head's outfit with joy.

Akaito stepped back, embarrassed. "Um Akaito, can you sit at the living room first while me and Miku have a talk?" Kaito asked with slight irritation in his voice which Akaito sensed. The red-head nodded and left the couple alone. As he sat in the living room, he felt bored and lay down on the couch when he suddenly heard shouting.

"WHAT?! You're cheating on me?!" That's Miku.

"How about you?! You come home almost every day with that look! You sleep with guys all the time but do I complain? NO!" That's Kaito.

"I work at a night club! I need to entertain guys! How about you? Sit at work and work off like some nerd!"

"Watch your mouth! I'm the reason you're still here!"

"Shut up! This is my house too! By the way, you can't kick me out if you want to! The guards won't listen!"

"Oh yea? But anyways, I'm a man and I have control over this house and the servants. If you're unsatisfied, leave!"

"Make me leave! Don't try! I said, MAKE ME!"

"Fine, let's get you going out, shall we?"

"KAITO! YOU CAN'T GET ME OUT!"

"Yes I can, goodbye!"

"BUT-!"

The word was cut off when there was a loud bang of a door. Akaito sat on the couch in shock. The whole conversation was violent and he heard fighting earlier. He sighed heavily as he walked out and towards the door of the mansion to find Kaito leaning his head on the door, clearly exhausted.

"Kaito-nii?" Akaito asked, feeling a bit anxious. "What?!" Kaito shouted as he looked at the direction of the voice with eyes narrowed deeply. His features softened when he saw that it was Akaito and when he saw the red-head whimper, his heart clenched.

"Oh, it's you Akaito..." Kaito muttered as he turned his body fully to face the red-head. When Akaito saw the full view of Kaito's body, his eyes widened in shock. His clothes were torn and there were scratches and blood on the skin that was revealed. He hurried to the blue-haired male's aid when the blue-haired male suddenly collapsed. He heard one word before he passed out.

"Kaito!"

**=w=**

**A/N: TwT. This is BEAUTIFUL! That's what my sister said earlier when she read this, haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hard yaoi will come up at the next chapter, this time I promise. I'm true to my words (most of the time). *bows in appreciation*. Thanks for reading this chapter, look out for the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Will you heal me?

**A/N: OMGOMGOMG... The M-rated part arrives! Anyways, it'll start off with a... touching part (not the contact... its feelings ) then the AWESOME YAOI PART WILL APPEAR! :O Beware: boyxboy! And also uke Akaito... haha... -_-THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK (not really... I'll give you one last warning when the yaoi starts ) go on, start reading ^^ Disclaimer: I do not own the characters **

**=w=**

Akaito gripped the bed sheets in front of him as he stared at the unconscious form of his brother who was lying on the bed. Flashes of the past suddenly appeared in his mind as he stared at his brother's face before the full story of being separated played in his mind...

***Flashback***

"**Akaito! Akaito! Where are you?!" a worried Kaito exclaimed as he checked each door in the house with an alarmed look on his face as Akaito looked at him at the front door.**

"**Akaito? Where are you going?" Kaito asked as he stared at his younger brother who was fully dressed in a green fur coat and a pair of black pants and brown boots as it was snowing. "Kaito-nii... You didn't know? We're leaving," Akaito murmured as he stared at his older brother, confused.**

"**You're leaving? Without me?" Kaito asked, flabbergasted. "I thought we were going together, with mom and dad. Why aren't you dressed yet?" the red-head asked back, blinking.**

"**Mom and dad didn't tell me..." Kaito started but was cut off by his mother who screamed at him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BRAT!" their mother shouted in anger, picking up Akaito and walking out the door.**

"**Mom, where-,"Kaito started but was immediately answered by a crying father, "She's leaving us... She's taking Akaito with her." Akaito stared back at his crying brother and father with teary eyes as he was forced into the car and was driven off to the airport.**

***End of flashback***

Kaito hesitantly opened his eyes to find a shocking sight. There, beside him, gripping the bed sheets and sitting on a chair, was his brother, crying. His figure was shaking uncontrollably. Kaito reached his hands out and cupped his brother's face, making Akaito look at the blue-haired male, taken aback that he was caught crying by his brother.

"Kaito-nii... Now I remember that we did meet each other," the red-head muttered, eyes half-lidded as he held both his brother's hands tight on his face as if he did not want his brother to let him go.

Kaito's eyes widened a bit before they softened once again upon hearing the news. He sat up slowly, feeling a small sting from the wounds he got from Miku from when they were fighting.

"That's nice... How long was I out?" Kaito asked, curious. Akaito stared at Kaito with a blank look on his face before showing three fingers to his brother. "I've been here, waiting for you to wake up for three days. The scratches weren't deep but you looked really tired so I sat here while waiting for you," Akaito smiled softly at his brother who was rubbing his thumbs on the red-head's cheeks. The red-head's cheeks were so soft to Kaito's fingers that he so wanted to feel them more.

Kaito pulled the red-head's face closer and brought his own closer so that their noses touched, causing Akaito to blush deeply from the invasion of personal space. "Kaito... You have to stop doing th-," the red-head's sentence was cut off by a kiss from his brother, catching him off guard.

Akaito instantly pushed his brother back, causing Kaito to hit his back at the top of the bed. "K-Kaito... S-sorry... I didn't mean to do that," Akaito stuttered feeling regret rise up in his chest. "It's okay. I need you to do something to make up for it," Kaito muttered as he pulled the red-head on top of him.

**(Warning: Hard yaoi ahead! This is your last chance to turn back! I'm warning you! No more warnings after this! For others who are brave enough or want some action, please continue! owo)**

"Allow me to take you," Kaito whispered against the red-head's skin which was between his teeth as he nibbled on Akaito's neck. Akaito flushed red upon the request but hesitantly surrendered himself to his older brother and gripped the older male's shirt, causing his brother to flip their positions so that Akaito was the bottom and Kaito was the top.

"Are you sure this is fine?" Akaito muttered, feeling pleasure rise up in his body as Kaito bit down the red-head's neck to his collarbone. Once he reached it, the blue-haired male bit hard on it, enough to leave a bruise that would last for a week or so and causing the red-head to mewl softly. "It is fine. And I'm marking you as mine so no one else will take you," Kaito whispered near Akaito's ear, his breath sending shivers down the red-head's spine.

Kaito ripped off the red-head's clothing, causing Akaito to cross his legs once the blue-haired male was done to hide his erection. "Don't hide it. I want to see it," Kaito chuckled, spreading Akaito's legs a little to reveal what the red-head was hiding. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Kaito chuckled again, causing Akaito to blush deeply.

"Stop joking!" Akaito exclaimed as he slapped his brother jokingly on the cheek, causing Kaito to laugh. "You're cute when you're like this," Kaito winked and continued pleasuring the younger male. He teased Akaito's nipples as he licked down the red-head's body to his belly button. He shoved his tongue in and his brother began wriggling under Kaito, trying to get the blue-haired male's tongue out of his belly button.

Kaito finally removed his tongue from it, licking his lips in anticipation before he licked down to the red-head's erection and held it in one hand, his other going to Akaito's bottom which he gave a rough squeeze, receiving a gasp from Akaito.

"You're such a tease," Akaito frowned at his brother with a slight smirk on his face. "I know, I've learned a lot," Kaito grinned as one of his fingers circled around Akaito's entrance, making Akaito blush deeply. "You're going to enjoy this... treatment I'm going to give you," Kaito muttered as he stared into a pair of red eyes filled with need.

Akaito wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's neck and chuckled, "Amuse me." Kaito did just that by inserting a finger into Akaito's ass and jerking the red-head off. Kaito inserted another two and thrusted the fingers in and out while he removed his other hand and replaced it with his mouth as he sucked the red-head off.

"Ahh... Nn... Ahn... So good..." Akaito moaned out in ecstasy as he sucked on two of his fingers in his lustful state. Kaito stared up at the red-head in amazement from the face Akaito was making. Akaito was blushing deeply and his eyes were half-lidded with lust and the sight was extremely cute.

Kaito quickened his pace, thrusting the fingers in and out faster and sucking on the red-head's cock faster, making Akaito a moaning mess. "K-Kaito... No more... I'm... c-cumming..." Akaito moaned in pleasure, his body shaking uncontrollably from it.

Kaito, instead of stopping his assault, continued on without mercy until the red-head came into his mouth. He swallowed it all before pulling back and removing his fingers from Akaito's ass to stare at his work.

It was such a sight. To make someone want you so bad and that person to be extremely hot and you making that person hotter? That's probably one of the most desired things you'd want in your life.

"Ne, Kaito... Are you going to continue or are you backing off now?" Akaito asked, one of his fingers tapping his temple lightly as he stared back at the older male, his head tilted slightly in amusement.

"Are you sure you want to carry on?" Kaito asked, spreading Akaito's legs and positioning himself at the red-head's entrance. "Well... you have to end it like some people say... 'Finish what you started'," Akaito chuckled. Kaito sighed as slowly pushed himself into the red-head's entrance.

"Oh god, y-you're big... oh g-god," Akaito muttered, eyes widening and tears threatening to fall from the overwhelming pain in his ass from the intrusion. "Sorry but I just want to thrust into you," Kaito breathed out once he was fully inside his younger brother. "T-then, don't hold y-yourself back," Akaito stuttered, trying to catch his breath from the pain. "If that's okay then I'm doing it," Kaito smirked as he licked his dry lips.

The blue-haired male pulled himself out before slamming back into Akaito, causing Akaito to let out a sexy, low moan. He continued doing so before one of his thrusts made the red-head cry out in pleasure. Kaito glanced up to find Akaito in extreme bliss. "Guess I found it," he thought to himself before he continued pounding into his younger brother, both of them gasping and moaning each other's name.

Akaito touched himself as his climax neared as Kaito spread the red-head's legs further for more excess as he kept thrusting deeply into his brother, each time he did, he hit the red-head's prostate.

"I c-cant..." Akaito forced out in between breaths. "M-me neither... Let's do... together..." Kaito breathed out as he felt his climax get nearer and nearer with each thrust.

Akaito screamed his brother's name as he climaxed. As his walls tightened around Kaito's erection, the blue-haired male buried himself deep in the red-head before he climaxed in the red-head, his cum filling Akaito's ass.

Kaito pulled out after a moment and collapsed on top of his brother as the two breathed heavily from sheer exhaustion. "That was one of the best things I've ever had, I have to admit it," Akaito forced out in between breaths, a small smile played on his lips.

"Same goes for me, little bro," Kaito smirked as he rolled over and laid beside the red-head and pulled Akaito close to his chest as both of them fell into a deep slumber after the exhausting activity.

**=w=**

**A/N: Ohh mann... I'm so... Oh god... WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'VE PROBABLY RUINED THE MINDS OF A FEW PURE AND INNOCENT PEOPLE! Anyways, thanks for reading this. And by the way, this is the last chapter. If you want more, you can request for more chapters... muahaha... Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
